It is, of course, generally known to project images onto backgrounds. The first projection dates back to the 4th century with pinhole projections, whereby light traveled through small holes and inverted the image. Early adaptations led to the first image projector, which used a lantern to pass light through a translucent window holding an image. Recent adaptations include overhead, slide, and movie projectors, all of which use translucent images and light to create images.
More recently, digital images have replaced the previously used translucent images. Images from computers, video cameras, or cable broadcasts can be projected using modern video projectors. Many technologies exist to achieve digital projection including but not limited to CRT (cathode ray tube), LCD (liquid crystal display), DLP (digital light processing), LCoS (liquid crystal on silicon), LED (light emitting diode), and Laser Diode projectors. Generally, these projectors are relatively bulky and fragile, and typically are difficult to transport and set up where needed to project an image. In many cases, it is desirable to have projectors that are mobile, so that a user may utilize a projection in any location desired, such as during a presentation for others, or for watching a movie or other entertainment on a screen or a wall.
Regularly, projectors are difficult to move because of their expensive, bulky, and fragile nature. Specifically, modern projectors utilize a high power light source that may easily break, that may project an image through a lens, which may also be fragile. Other parts of a projection include fans, PCB boards, connectors for inputting media signals, and other like parts. These may also be relatively fragile, and may, together, create a relatively heavy apparatus that may be somewhat large and difficult to move.
Moving expensive, bulky, and fragile devices compels a person to act slowly and meticulously in order to avoid dropping or damaging the devices. Commonly, projector cases or bags are sold to hold video projectors during travel. Frequently moving the projectors in and out of cases or bags increases the risk of damaging the projectors. Further, most cases and bags are soft-shelled cases and do not provide much rigid support for video projectors.
Frequently, when a video projector is used, it is mounted to prevent damage and ensure a static picture. It is common to mount a video projector to a ceiling to keep the device from being handled, and for keeping the device out of range of users. However, ceiling mounting a projector, while generally freeing the projector from harm, may cause it to be beyond reach for easy adjustments. Further, once a projector is mounted, it is very difficult to move or remove it.
As mentioned, transporting projectors is generally known, especially for those who use the projector for presentations in different locations, or for individuals who wish to use the projectors for entertainment purposes. However, setting up a projector to project an image onto a screen, wall or other surface, may be very difficult to do. Most projectors have adjustable pads or feet that may be moved upwardly or downwardly to dial in the image to the correct level or at the proper location on the screen, wall or other surface. Manually adjusting these pads or feet is time-consuming and difficult. Oftentimes, a projector may be required to project toward a surface, and additional materials must be used to ramp the projector upwardly or downwardly to aim the projected image at the proper place. Books, magazines, and other like material are commonly used to do so.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus that digitally projects an image that may be easily adjustable, allowing a user to project an image at a proper location easily, quickly and efficiently. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus for digitally projecting an image that is easily transportable, allowing a user to handle the apparatus easily, set the apparatus quickly, and control the projected image as desired.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus for projecting an image that is relatively petite, stable and sturdy. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus for projecting an image that is supported when set up to stably project an image.
In addition, a need exists for an apparatus for projecting an image that is easily accessible when set for making quick and easy changes to the projected image. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus for projecting an image that is highly mobile, allowing a user to quickly pack and transport when desired.